


A Fairy’s Garden

by GlitterFairyKitten



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fairy garden, Magic, Sibling Relationship, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairyKitten/pseuds/GlitterFairyKitten
Summary: After fairy tail moved back to the guild hall in Magnolia, Romeo decided to transform the old rundown guild hall into a fairy garden for Asuka to enjoy.





	A Fairy’s Garden

Romeo hummed to himself as he walked down the dirt road leading up to his most recent “project”. Gently swinging the bag in his right hand he walked under the arch that just started blooming flowers around the lights he strung past summer before the the air had cooled down and the days got shorter.

Gazing at the flowers that lined the stone walkway to the garden, Romeo stepped through the door which he had burned with the stories he and Asuka had created when they didn’t want to think, when Twilight Ogre would destroy the guild hall in form of “payment”, and when Romeo let his thought consume him and he couldn’t even think to breathe.

Sighing Romeo pulled the multi colored fairy lights from the bag he brought with him and strung it from the second floor banister finally completing a hopefully comforting place for Asuka. You see after Fairy Tail was moved back into the big guild hall in town, it was very overwhelming for Asuka. So, after explaining this fact to Romeo he thought that the best route was to make somewhere she could go to help ease the panic. And what better place then where she had spent everyday since she was born?

Romeo only had to wait a couple of minutes until he heard Asuka crunching the leaves among the path with her boots. He ran out and stopped Asuka before she could get a good look at the old guild hall. Giggling and guiding her through the garden, Romeo pointed out all the flowers and vines dotting the front garden and hanging off the wind mill while weaving through the fairy lights.

Asuka grinned while taking everything in and let the first tear roll down her face when she got to the door and recognized the stories she and Romeo had spent hours talking about. She swung open the door and was breathless. The fairy lights floated above their heads by magic and weaves through the banister on the second floor where she could see a soft looking couch near the window with a few potted plants on the window still and hanging from the ceiling.

Romeo watched her walk around the room while running her hand along the bar which he had made sure to keep and restore. The circular rug with the Fairy Tail Insignia on it was rolled out across the floor and accented the light purple couches and white coffee table.

With a pleased hum Asuka sat down hugging a plush pillow and said what had been on her mind since last summer when Romeo started turning the old guild hall into a cozy fairy garden get away for when one of them got too stressed. “ Thank you, this is amazing” Romeo smiled and sat on the opposite side of the couch as rain started to lazily drizzle outside. Clicking on the lacrama television he replied “ no need to thank me. I think we both needed a place to escape reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story I thought would be cute with Romeo and Asuka’s, brother/sister dynamic. Honestly I’m not sure if this is good or not but I’m gonna post it anyway because I doubt people will actually read it... lol nervous writer moments. Also sorry for any spelling errors if there are any.


End file.
